movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
How Many Names Does Courage Mention During Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Film Spoof Travels?
Here is a list of how many names Courage says in Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Film Spoof Travels. Transcript Miss Bianca and the Bernard *Courage: Something's going wrong, for my name is Casey Jones, and it's not. Animal Story *Courage: Nor can I. I just know something bad is about to happen. When my name isn't Pecos Bill. And it's not. Treasure Planet *Courage: I know this will happen, When my name isn't Will Smith. *Andrew: And it's not. The Year Without A Santa Claus *Courage: I know something will happen when we meet him. When my name isn't Dirty Dan. *Andrew: And it's not. The Young Mouse of Notre Dame William Alexander Maddocks *Courage: Something's going wrong here, for my name is William Alexander Maddocks, and it's not. Richard Dreyfuss *Courage: I know something bad will happen, when my name isn't Richard Dreyfuss. *Andrew: And it's not. The Hedgehog's New Groove *Courage: Oooooooh! I knew that would happen badly cause my name isn't Buford 'Mad Dog' Tannen. *Rabbit: And it's not. The Sword in the Stone *Courage: Oh, I just know something bad is going to happen. For my name is Casey Jones, and it's not. Vanellope von Schweetz *Courage: I just know something bad is going to happen. For my name is Edwin Jones. And it's not. Cub and Company Casey Jones *Courage: They're surely going to get us, for my name is Casey Jones. And it's not. Casey MacPhee *Courage: I just know they might capture and enslave us and make us slaves, for my name is Casey MacPhee. And it's not. Beauty and the Grizzly Bear Edwin Jones the Steam *Courage: I hope Oddette's dad is not hurt. For my name is Edwin Jones the Steam. And it's not. Richie Rich *Courage: I know something is going to happen when my name isn't Richie Rich. *Tuff: And it's not. The Rescuers *Courage: I know that something creepy is in there. When my name isn't Daniel Boone. *Dexter: And it's not. The Rescuers Down Under *(We sneaked carefully to her) *Courage: I just know something bad might happen if we come too close. For my name is Agent Ed. And it's not. The Secret of NIMH Davy Crockett *Courage: I just know something bad is going to happen. For my name is Davy Crockett. And it's not. Count Chocula *Harry: We must find The Great Sweetums. *Courage: I know something scary is gonna happen when my name isn't Count Chocula. *Dexter: And it's not. Skunkules Next Round *Blossom: Really not good! *Courage: Get ready for the next round. Or my name is Dai Station. And it's not. Something Might Go Wrong *Courage: I knew that would happen when my name isn't Charlie Bucket. *Jiminy: And it's not. Home on the Range *Courage: It's not going very well. For my name is Deems Taylor. And it's not. Kermit's Winter Wonderland *Serena: Okay. Snowy Powy Blowy Ho Ho, Make this snow pig all living! *(POOF! But Serena was covered in snow like a snow pony. Ed and Eddy laugh) *Edd: Are you proud of yourselves?! *(The Powerpuff Girls laugh) *Courage: Ooooh, I knew that would never work when my name isn't Saint Nicolas. *Dexter: And it's not. *(Woody laughs. Watterson Kids laugh. Kittens laugh. Sandy laughs. Rocky and Andrina laugh. The Chipmunks laugh. The Chipettes laugh) *Serena: Oh ponies! That wasn't supposed to happen! *(Pooh and the gang laugh. They stop and calm down) *Ed: Oh. *Eddy: Ah. The Little Jungle Boy *Zeus: We don't have time for music, We got to break camp. *Courage: Perfect timing... as usual. For my name is Glen Campbell. And it's not. *Mandark: That's nonsense. People don't travel at night. The Reindeer and the Deer *Rudolph: Now it's up to me to right the wrongs I've seen... children going hungry, corruption everywhere. *Courage: I just know that we've got to do something. For my name is Chris Thorndyke. And it's not. *Genie: Gawrsh, you really are the prince, ain't ya? Sire, your wish is my command. A Cartoon Character's Life *Courage: I know this would really happen. Really badly. When my name isn't John Lennon. *Fluffy: And it's not. Animals, Inc. *Courage: I'm afraid to do this when my name isn't Eddy Arnold. And it's not. Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure *Courage: Something's going with Fievel, or my name is Sir Topham Hatt, and it's not. Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True *Courage: I have a bad feeling about this. Or my name is Luke Skywalker. And it's not. *Dexter: Nope. The Brave Little Piglet *Courage: I knew there's somebody around here when my name isn't Steve Martin. But thank goodness, It's not. Category:Movie-Spoof Travels